Brendam: Collision Course
Brendam: Collision Course is a 2022 epic musical adventure buddy comedy-drama film and a midquel to Brendam: The Movie. The film is directed and written by James Gunn. It is seen before ZigZag's betrayal of Brendam: The Movie. It stars Tim Allen, America Ferrera, Bill Hader, Ginnifer Goodwin, Keegan-Michael Key, Cillian Murphy, Gerard Butler, Jordan Peele, Idris Elba, J. K. Simmons, Catherine Keener, Jennifer Saunders, Alain Chabat, Sacha Baron Cohen, Jonah Hill, and Djimon Hounsou. Premise Bernard and his friends, the Guardians of Brendam, meet a wilderness explorer named Kylee. Meanwhile, Professor Zundapp, the leader of the Lemons, has a plan to destroy Brendam and kill the Guardians. It is up to Bernard and Kylee to stop the Lemons and save Brendam. Remember, follow the Giz. He’s where the action is! Cast *Tim Allen - Bernard and Dernard *America Ferrera - Kylee *Bill Hader - Zig Zag *Ginnifer Goodwin - Olivia *Keegan-Michael Key - King Joe *Cillian Murphy - Count Roderick Von Zipper *Gerard Butler - Professor Zundapp *Jordan Peele - Toto *Idris Elba - Lovelace *J. K. Simmons - Dr. Karl Frankenstein *Catherine Keener - Helga *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura *Alain Chabat - Iago *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab *Jonah Hill - Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor *Djimon Hounsou - High Chancellor Rex Dangervest *Ian McKellen - Shelby Forthright *Michael Keaton - Grem *Steve Zahn - Acer *John Ratzenberger - Thanos *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey *Holly Hunter - Cynthia *John Malkovich - Mr. Trout *Tony Hale - Mr. Pickles *Danny McBride - Mr. Gristle *Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Dr. Hismus *Seann William Scott - Willy Jolly *Josh Peck - Wally Jolly *Chris Renaud - Siddeley *Alan Tudyk - Otis *Paul Bettany - Zundapp Super-Gloomerator *JD McCrary - Young Rex Dangervest *James Earl Jones - Papa Dangervest *John DiMaggio - Diesel *Joshua Rush - Young Joe *Atticus Shaffer - Young Toto Trivia *Unlike the first three films, Bernard is no longer a trickster and instead has assumed the role of a friendly and enthusiastic man who is helpful, nurturing and sweet. *The movie has script of these other movies: **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Kylee has Zowie's lines and movements. ***Bernard has Olie's lines and movements. ***Lovelace has Pappy's lines and movements. ***Olivia has Mom's lines and movements. ***Dr. Karl Frankenstein has Bonita and Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Toto has Dad's lines and movements. ***King Joe has Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Zig Zag has Billy's lines and movements. ***Samuel Deavor has Baxter and Polly Pi's lines and movements. ***Professor Zundapp has Gloomius Maximus' lines and movements. ***Diesel has Spot's lines and movements. ***Dernard has Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Chauncey has Screwy's lines and movements. ***Punjab has Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green's lines and movements. ***Dr. Hismus has Dr. Geary's lines and movements. ***Willy Jolly has Willy Jolly's lines and movements. ***Wally Jolly has Wally Jolly's lines and movements. **Cars 2: ***Bernard has Mater's lines and movements. ***Olivia has Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Kylee has Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell's lines and movements. ***Samuel Deavor has Francesco Bernoulli's lines and movements. ***High Chancellor Rex Dangervest has Sir Miles Axlerod's lines and movements. ***Professor Zundapp has Professor Zündapp's lines and movements. ***Acer has Grem's lines and movements. ***Grem has Acer's lines and movements. ***Dernard has Rod "Torque" Redline and Leland Turbo's lines and movements. ***Toto has Luigi's lines and movements. ***King Joe has Guido and Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Zig Zag has Sarge's lines and movements. ***Siddeley has Siddeley's lines and movements. ***Count Roderick Von Zipper has Vladimir Trunkov and Ivan's lines and movements. ***Thanos has Victor Hugo's lines and movements. ***Otis has Tomber's lines and movements. ***Cynthia has Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Iago has Ramone's lines and movements. ***Helga has Flo's lines and movements. ***Lovelace has Sheriff's lines and movements. **The Boxtrolls: ***Bernard has Eggs' lines and movements. ***Kylee has Fish's lines and movements. ***Lovelace has Herbert Trubshaw's lines and movements. ***Olivia has Winnie Portley-Rind's lines and movements. ***Dr. Karl Frankenstein has Lord Charles Portley-Rind's lines and movements. ***Punjab has Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind's lines and movements. ***Professor Zundapp has Archibald Snatcher's lines and movements. ***Mr. Pickles has Mr. Pickles's lines and movements. ***Mr. Trout has Mr. Trout's lines and movements. ***Mr. Gristle has Mr. Gristle's lines and movements. *The Guardians of Brendam get a new wardrobe. Zig Zag gets elegant gem-encrusted platform sandals and a pair of purple pants, Olivia gets a green breezy dress, Joe gets a white and pink outfit, Toto gets what looks like sportswear with black tights, Lovelace's outfit is actually fairly close in overall "look and feel" to his original clothes, but uses the newer, more natural boot and pants designs, and Bernard's clothes are a blue shirt with slightly poofy shoulders, bright pink bowtie, and purple pants. *According to the promotional posters, wallpapers, and trailers, Zundapp is the main antagonist and Rex is going to be a kindly mentor to Olivia and a supporting character in the movie. When the movie comes out, Rex is the true main antagonist (making Zundapp the secondary antagonist). *The Guardians have new designs during Zundapp-Mamageddon. Toto is a liar, Zig Zag is a grump, Joe is a hoarder, Olivia is a brute, and Karl is a traitor. Tropes *Acting Out a Daydream: When Bernard imagines himself kissing Kylee, he kisses the cereal box at Kylee's first morning in the headquarters. Lovelace implies that this has happened before. *Actionized Sequel: The sequel does have slightly more action-packed scenes than the first three films. *Ascended Extra: Joe has a bigger role in this movie, when he and Olivia go out to save Kylee and Lovelace. *Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: The Zundapp Super-Gloomerator, Zundapp's 100-foot-tall latest invention that is used to gloomerate the whole city of Brendam on Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Big Bad: Rex is one of the leaders of the Sith and the mastermind of the Lemons. *Big Brother Mentor: Bernard becomes this to Kylee. *Big Damn Movie: Oh yes! A grand adventure it is, one whose stakes and emotional power have yet to be matched by Brendam fiction to date. Bernard joins Kylee on a grand adventure to stop the Lemons and save Brendam. *Big "NO!": Professor Z, when the Guardians and Dernard laugh him out of Brendam. Later, he does it again when he falls to his death. *Big "YES!": Rookwood's reaction to seeing Zundapp-Mamageddon starting and Brendam doomed. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: **Olivia was left behind by Bernard and was hired by Rex to be his apprentice. **Rex Dangervest was at first Olivia's mentor. But now he is the leader of the Lemons and a Sith lord. *Bittersweet Ending: Zundapp-Mamageddon is reversed by Kylee and the Guardians, the Gloomerator is destroyed, Zundapp and Rex are defeated, and Bernard rewards Kylee as a member of the Guardians of Brendam. But Kylee declines this and goes home to her family. Meanwhile, Zig Zag gets fired by Lovelace and wants revenge on Bernard. As the movie ends, Bernard and the Guardians reunite with Kylee and make her an official member. *Brainwashed and Crazy: **Zundapp brainwashes Lovelace to be one of the Lemons by giving him a "Get Glum Card". However, Bernard saves Lovelace by brainwashing him to be happy again. **As part of "Zundapp-Mamageddon", Zundapp will brainwash the Brendam citizens to become gloomy forever. *Book-Ends: **The movie begins and ends with narration from Bernard. **The first and fourth movies end with Bernard saying, "I am the Giz." *Butt-Monkey: Professor Z (whose plans to evict the fun from Brendam continuously backfire on him). *Continuity Nod: Just like ''Brendam 2, this film ends with a Guardian hilariously shouting "What the fu—!", quite understandable as Bernard watches as the guy who defeated Zundapp and is himself framed for murder by Zundapp's dying message. *Covers Always Lie: The cover for the theatrical release poster and DVD don't convey that this is a Darker and Edgier film. The back covers, on the other hand, feature artwork that's considerably more solemn and foreboding, more appropriate to the film's tone. *Darker and Edgier: This film is a darker and edgier take on the Brendam universe. *Dark Reprise: The movie has two. **A somber version of the Brendam theme is played when Zundapp-Mamageddon starts. **"Everything's Not Awesome". It starts off as being completely opposite to the second film's "Everything Is Awesome", during the beginning of Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Darkest Hour: Zundapp brings "Zundapp-Mamageddon" to Brendam. *Decoy Protagonist: Bernard, who becomes the primary deuteragonist of the film. The true main protagonist of the movie is his apprentice, Kylee. *Demoted to Extra: Toto becomes a supporting character in the movie. But he has a major role in the battles with Zundapp and the climax of the movie, where he helps Joe stop Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Dreadful Musician: Toto and his violin as part of Bernard's plan to hypnotize the Lemons to bring back Kylee. It's so bad that the Lemons break his violin into pieces. At the end of the movie, one of the Lemons gives him a new violin. *The End of the World as We Know It: Zundapp-Mamageddon. *Eureka Moment: **Thanks to a comment made by ZigZag, Bernard has one, where he gets the idea to defeat Zundapp and the Lemons in order to reverse Zundapp-Mamageddon. **Kylee has one and explains that the only way to stop Zundapp-Mamageddon is that she and Bernard will kill Zundapp. **Bernard gets another one of these while Toto tries to remove the bomb bolted on him. This gives him the identity of the mastermind behind the sabotage. *Evil Overlooker: In the theatrical release poster, Zundapp, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle are watching the Guardians run. *Face–Heel Turn: Rex Dangervest was captured by the Lemons to become their leader. *The Heavy: Professor Z is this to Rex Dangervest. *Heel–Face Brainwashing: Toto does this is playing his violin, but fails when the Lemons realize that the music is happy and smash it. Some of the Lemons are brainwashed by Kylee's Ultra-Loopy-Looney-Super Silly Ray in the final battle. *Heel–Face Turn: **Some of the Lemons at the end of the movie. **Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles have one during the final battle. *Hope Spot: During the final showdown when Zundapp turns into his One-Winged Angel form, Bernard has an Eureka Moment to kill Zundapp and save Kylee and everyone helps him destroy the Zundapp-Super-Gloomerator by using makeshift planes to shoo Zundapp away. It fails, but Lovelace saves Kylee by shooting a huge cannonball on Zundapp's heart, destroying the Super-Gloomerator. *Idea Bulb: When Bernard gets the idea to stop the Lemons, the lamp in his room turns on. *It Was with You All Along: **Professor Z tells Bernard that their boss, William Rookwood, is going to plot a revolution on Brendam. After the defeat of Professor Z, the police arrives and bring Rex Dangervest as the culprit to "William Rookwood" and the real William Rookwood was only a puppet. **The ending of the movie reveals that everything the Guardians had searched for, they had all along. ***Joe was always a very brave little guy, proven by when he immediately drove Coupy to rescue the fun. ***Toto was always very smart, and never needed to effectively lead Joe to save the fun. ***Zig Zag always was extremely strong, if not physically then emotionally. The inventing of the Ultra-Loopy-Looney-Super Silly Ray made him not gloomy. ***And Bernard learns that Lovelace was the leader of him. ***Olivia sums it up best. Olivia: Didn't need to come all the way out here to find it. Always had it with us all along. *Jerkass: Grem and Acer. *"King Kong" Climb: Professor Z, in his demon form, carries Kylee up the tower. *Leitmotif: Instrumentals of the first two Brendam films are used in scenes introducing the Guardians. *Oh, Crap!: Bernard when the Gloomerator Glum Beam goes down on Brendam. *One-Winged Angel: Professor Z turns into a demonic form. This cues up the climatic final battle. *Out of Focus: Cynthia, Iago, and Helga become this in the movie. *Overly Long Gag: Toto's "meltdown" during Zundapp-Mamageddon. Toto: I put an oven mitt on my head just because Veggiebeat Magazine said it would make me look cool. Even though, I couldn't see anything. It didn't make me cool, it made me...it made me bump into a toaster. And then fall into the sink. And now I can't get out of here! I'm going to be stuck here forever! And people are going to set plates on my head and I'm never going to get to go to the circus or run through the fresh cut grass or feel the ocean breeze in my hair as I pilot my nimble schooner Felix off the coast of our family home in Kennybunkport! Oh, Auntie Em, there's no place like home! There's no place like home! (Beat) Click, click, click... Joe: Are you finished? *Personal Raincloud: Lovelace has one after being brainwashed by Zundapp as one of the Lemons. *The Protagonist: Kylee. *Running Gag: Lovelace keeping breaking''' '''his happy gear. *"Setting Off" Song: "Adventuring". *The Scrooge: Zundapp is left incredibly bitter about laughter and fun, after he is banished from the Guardians. *Theme Tune Cameo: Toto plays the Brendam theme song on his violin as the first try to hynotize the Lemons in order to give them a Heel–Face Brainwashing. *This Is Gonna Suck: Bernard, just before he, Zig Zag, Kylee, and Diesel are zapped by Professor Z's unfunererator: "Prepare for a lot of stinging!". But Dernard arrives to save them. *This is No Time to Panic: Joe suffers this when Bernard attempts to rescue Kylee. *Triumphant Reprise: Kylee's theme song has one after the defeat of Rex, while the Guardians celebrate. *Villain Opening Scene: The film begins with Professor Z and his henchmen discussing about their evil plan for world domination and killing an unsuspecting spy by literally crushing him into a cube, only to run into Kylee, who had just infiltrated their lair. However, the whole opening scene turns out to be Zig Zag and Bernard watching TV. *"Will Return" Caption: After the closing logo, the movie ends with a "Bernard will return" caption. Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer